1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices used to prevent soiling of wet swim wear, wet suits and the like when removing such articles as for example on a sandy beach or in a parking lot. The new device provides a durable, simple and open mat structure such that wet articles may be removed, dropped on the mat and then the mat folded for carrying while allowing moisture to drain or evaporate. Obviously such devices may be used to transport articles of clothing to a water sport location and used to stand on while dressing.
2. Description of Related Art
There are currently known various forms of mats with draw strings used to form a carry bag, mats which may be rolled for purposes of carrying or storage and mats which fold for purposes of transport. An example of a foldable mat is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,393. This disclosure is a multilayer structure and has an opening layer to expand the mat size when deployed. The mat is rectangular with a means for attachment, hook and loop, sewn around the entire mat edge. While a water and soil resistant layer is disclosed the mat is not designed for carrying and storing wet objects.
The present invention has top and bottom surfaces formed of water and soil resistant composition and a means for folding and securing the mat for transport. The mat is resilient enough to allow inclusion of swim wear, wet suits and the like when the mat is folded and the means for securing allows fluid draining and/or evaporation to diminish the chances of mildew or other moisture related events. Carry handles are also included.